Brandon Routh
Brandon Routh (1979 - ) Film Deaths *''Unthinkable (2010)'' [Agent D.J. Jackson]: Possibly killed along with everyone else seen throughout the film once the bomb planted by Michael Sheen goes off at the very end. *''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)'' [Todd Ingram]: Explodes into a mass of coins and points (videogame-style) when Michael Cera head-butts him, after Clifton Collins Jr. and Thomas Jane take away Brandon's vegan superpowers. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) TV Deaths *''Legends of Tomorrow: Destiny (2016)'' [Ray Palmer]: In a vision seen by Arthur Darvill of the future, Brandon is killed in an explosion while attempting to destroy the Oculus (This is averted, however, when Wentworth Miller sacrifices himself to destroy it so Brandon survives the episode.) *''Legends of Tomorrow: Aruba (2017)'' [Ray Palmer - Aberration]: In a dual role as Ray from the past and an aberration from an alternate future, the aberration is killed after Matt Letscher rips his heart out of his chest. The past version of Ray survives the episode. *''Legends of Tomorrow: Here I Go Again (2018)'' [Ray Palmer]: Killed multiple times throughout the episode in a time loop when the Waverider explodes, while he and Tala Ashe are crushed when Caity Lotz hits them with a newspaper while they are shrunken. (The time loop is later revealed to be a simulation for Tala set up by Amy Pemberton to help Tala become close with the Legends and stay, so Brandon survives the episode.) *''Legends of Tomorrow: Legends of To-Meow-Meow (2018)'' [Ray Palmer]: In one of the alternate timelines, Brandon (along with Nick Zano and Dominic Purcell) are killed when Jane Carr strangles them to death with vines; This timeline is averted when Maisie Richardson-Sellers stops Jane and erased completely when Matt Ryan doesn't break up with Christian Keyes. *''The Flash: Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Three'' (2019) [Ray Palmer/Clark Kent (Earth-96)]: In a dual role as Ray Palmer and his Earth-96 doppleganger, Clark Kent, Ray is disintegrated by Anti-Matter and Clark is disintegrated after Jon Cryer uses the Book of Destiny to rewrite history and make himself the new Paragon of Truth. Brandon (as both Ray Palmer and Clark Kent) is resurrected in the new universe created by Stephen Amell and the seven Paragons in Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Four. Notable Connections *Mr. Courtney Ford Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1979 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Comedic death scenes Category:DC Stars Category:Actors who died in Edgar Wright Movies Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Cold Case Cast Members Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Simulated death scenes Category:Arrow Cast Members Category:Legends of Tomorrow Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Gregor Jordan Movies Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Will & Grace Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Supergirl cast members Category:Batwoman Cast Members Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Performer's Character Kills Another